


Love Is A Sacrament

by Arwen88



Series: Ten Commandments - and how they didn't care [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hero Worship, Letters, M/M, Oral Sex, desperately in love Tab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: They ended up taking a walk that Saturday, Tab following Dick as the man chose the direction. They didn't always need to fill the silence between them with chatter, but the easy talk that they shared was also a welcome change from the usual need to keep apart during the week when everybody judged their behavior by their ranks.
Relationships: Floyd Talbert/Richard Winters
Series: Ten Commandments - and how they didn't care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Love Is A Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cowt 10 of LDF, prompt "1st commandment"; and for the LLSS meme, prompt “Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling, and Domine non sum dignus should be on the lips and in the hearts of those who receive it.” (cit. Oscar Wilde)
> 
> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this <3

My dear Milly,

I don't have much to tell you, here everything is always the same, training, running, classes, more running and training and like that.

How are things at home? Is mom doing well with her canned goods? Are you all still helping her?

This weekend I'm staying in camp with Dick Winters you know? Cause he always stays in camp, or at least almost always, when Nixon doesn't manage to get him out. And this week he said, "Hey Tab, will you stay too?" and I just said yes. Remember I told you about him in my other letters? He's just so good, I swear. You know when you meet someone, and they're just a few years older than you, but you know right away that you share something deep inside that makes the two of you think the same way, and you just strike up a friendship because you want to be as good as they are, and you feel so blessed when they not only want to be your friend but they also seem to genuinely like you.

I feel like that with Dick. I can't believe we have someone like him leading us, and I feel like I could go anywhere and into anything if he's in the lead. He's such a good leader, good with tactics and good with the men. Everybody loves him.

Of all the enlisted men, I'm the only one he calls a friend, and a part of me can't help but feel jealous at the thought that maybe someday someone else could say the same for themselves too, but for now he only calls me friend beside some of the other officers, and I'm so happy for that.

This weekend I'll spend my free time with him, I just hope I won't embarrass myself in front of him talking about our dog for half an hour like the last time. I can still remember Nixon looking at me with a smile like I was a trainwreck he couldn't stop watching, but at least he talked about his dog too, and I felt a bit less weird.

Give my love to everybody, and cross your fingers for me.

Love, Tab

***

They ended up taking a walk that Saturday, Tab following Dick as the man chose the direction. They didn't always need to fill the silence between them with chatter, but the easy talk that they shared was also a welcome change from the usual need to keep apart during the week when everybody judged their behavior by their ranks. They rarely felt they could just hang out and talk with everybody passing by and looking to see if there was something noteworthy going on.

As they walked paths that wound up and down the hills, it was easy to forget not only the difference in rank, but also that they had different upbringings, that maybe they would have never met and become friends if it weren't for the war.

They halted on top of a hill where they could see the sun settling. It wasn't that late yet, but the days still hadn't gotten longer with the proceeding of spring.

Tab leaned against a big rock just beside Dick and enjoyed the sight of the valley bathed in golden light, the warmth of the rock under his legs, the peaceful moment and the knowledge that he was sharing it with someone he genuinely loved.

"Nix says I should go to town with him. Not even to drink, I think he stopped trying to get me to enjoy beer, but he says I might need company." Dick cleared his throat, and when Tab turned to look at him, he could see the frown pulling at Dick's brows as he watched the settling sun. "A different kind of company, he says."

Tab blinked, feeling somehow sad at hearing Dick say such a thing, but he tried reminding himself that he shouldn't have hoped for the man to share his interest. Instead he nodded.

"He might be right."

"Don't know if I need to meet more people." Dick shrugged. "Don't really think I'd even like the girls Nix goes out with."

Tab started playing with his bottom lip, unthinkingly, and hummed softly. "Maybe some boy? I mean- if you were to like boys' company- if it's just that, I-" He took a deep breath, trying not to fuck up what he was trying to say because of his nerves. "You know I'm here if you just need to talk with someone. Or something else too." He swallowed when Dick turned to look at him and their eyes met. Suddenly Tab was gripped by the fear of compromising their friendship, or that Dick could misinterpret his words and push him away. "You know I love being with you," he whispered.

Dick smiled softly at those words, and Tab felt his face flush red at being so close. He was surprised though when Dick reached out and gently grasped the hand Tab was holding in front of his mouth.

"You know you have this tell when you're nervous, yes?"

Tab nodded after a moment, dropping his gaze to where Dick's hand was still gently holding his. He needed a couple seconds to gather his courage before he tried caressing Dick's fingers.

"It's just that I know I'm the only enlisted man you treat like a friend, and I don't want to ruin this. Or for you to think that I might be here for you like this because of your rank, because it's not. Dick..." He looked in Dick's eyes, feeling as if he was on the edge and ready to topple over. But he needed Dick to know. "There's no one like you for me."

Dick sighed softly, not taking his eyes off him, but instead of asking him what he meant and forcing Tab to keep talking, he just leaned closer.

Tab held his breath as Dick brushed their lips together. Tab closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, and he just couldn't believe it was true. It was too good to be true, he thought desperately as Dick gently kissed him.

Tab moved closer to him, pressing against Dick's side, and he tried reaching out to caress Dick's thigh, hoping the man had the same interest he did.

Dick sighed into the kiss, but then he parted his lips and tried deepening the kiss. Tab let him, aroused, and instead of stopping or trying to break away, he took that as a confirmation that what he was doing was welcomed, and he tried moving his hand over Dick's crotch. He swallowed when he found Dick already hard under the fabric of his pants.

He felt almost lightheaded when Dick moaned softly into the kiss. It was the most delicious sound Tab had ever heard and, his face flushed, he tried massaging the hard on under his fingers, even more excited when Dick parted his lips just a little bit, not even stopping kissing him as he pushed his hips against Tab's touch.

Even if he didn't want to stop kissing Dick, Tab searched for his gaze when they broke apart to take a breath. Dick was looking at him with his cheeks just as red, his lust filled gaze the most beautiful thing Tab had seen in a long while. The man was just as excited as he was, and Tab decided not to stop, not until he knew if he could actually have what he'd wished for for so long.

After a moment Tab tried unbuttoning Dick's pants, getting bold as Dick licked his lips in anticipation, Dick's gaze snapping from Tab's face to his deft fingers, and once more up to his lips.

"Tab?" Dick called softly, pulling him closer to kiss him again, and Tab didn't even think before he was moving in front of Dick to stand between his legs, kissing the man as he kept opening his pants and gently pulling his cock free from his underwear.

In answer Dick moaned in the kiss. Loving how Dick pulled him closer, how the man put his hands on him, groping at him, kneading his ass with his big hands, Tab groaned and started slowly jerking him off. He wondered if Dick would want to have sex with him, or if that would only happen in his fantasies. He felt his knees tremble as Dick groaned and moved one hand to Tab's crotch, pressing against his hard cock.

He met Dick's gaze only for a moment, and it was enough to know that he'd never make it until Dick reached his orgasm before he came against Dick's touch.

Without another thought, Tab sank to his knees in front of Dick, short of breath and so hard it almost hurt. He let his gaze drop to the hard cock right in front of his face, and he slowly pulled at it. His mouth watered at the angry red of the head of his cock, wishing only to be able to take it into his mouth.

But Dick was looking at him, licking his lips excitedly, his fingers still carded in Tab's hair, and Tab only had to throw a glance up at him for the man to nod his head in what was clearly an encouragement. The tiniest pull to Tab's head was enough for Tab to stop questioning himself and wondering if he was even worth having that chance of pleasuring Dick that way.

He stopped holding back, and parted his lips to run his tongue over and around the head of the cock of his friend. He had to stifle a moan at tasting the man, feeling blessed at being the one Dick wanted like that, and he felt his heart beat out of his chest at the groan that escaped Dick above him. It was enough for Tab to wrap his lips around Dick's cock, and he started to suck the man, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he kept his fingers wrapped around the base of Dick's cock.

Tab focused completely on what he was doing to Dick, to the twitches of his cock and the moans that escaped him, the air filled with the sounds they made without any need to hide, and the moment Dick came in his mouth with a loud groan came entirely too fast for him. He kept sucking Dick with a passion, swallowing every drop of his come, and suddenly he tensed up too, reaching his orgasm unexpectedly without even needing to touch himself, or for Dick to do more than pull at his hair and call his name.

It was embarrassing, and at the same time just what Tab wanted, and he didn't even try to let go of Dick's cock yet, enjoying the feeling of it in his mouth, knowing he had made the man come. He parted his lips and let go of Dick only when Dick pulled his head back to search for his gaze.

Tab licked his numb lips at meeting Dick's gaze, and he needed a few seconds to be able to get back to his feet. With a deep sigh, Tab let Dick pull him closer, his heart still beating hard in his chest when Dick smashed their lips together to make out with him once more despite Tab having had his cock in his mouth not a minute before. But when Dick reached down between the two of them to cup at Tab's cock, Dick leaned back with a confused look in his eyes at finding him barely half hard.

"Tab?" Dick asked with concern.

Tab bit his lip, embarrassed, and escaped Dick's gaze to instead hide his face on the crook of Dick's neck.

But as much as he was embarrassed, he couldn't take the worry in Dick's voice.

"Tab? Talk to me... is anything wrong, please-"

Tab shook his head a bit, his arms wrapped around Dick's torso and his face still pressed against his shirt, feeling terrible at having the man fear Tab hadn't been alright with it all the way through, no matter how embarrassed he was at admitting his shortcomings.

"I just came..." he admitted softly.

He knew Dick was trying to look at him, could feel it by the puff of breath hitting his cheek.

"Did you come in your pants?" Dick asked slowly.

Tab gave the tiniest nod, and he felt a little better when Dick pressed a kiss to his temple, brushing his lips over his cheek as he gently caressed his hair instead of joking about what had happened like Tab had almost expected.

"Next time you'll let me do something for you, alright?" Dick whispered, making him turn enough to brush his lips over Tab's.

Tab gave him a look full of surprise at his words, at understanding Dick might have been just as interested in a real relationship as Tab was.

"Yes." He nodded, looking Dick in the eyes.

Tab felt a smile tug at his lips as he met Dick's gentle gaze. He tried pressing closer to Dick once more, looking for a kiss, and it wasn't long before he melted against the chest of his friend, happy to be in Dick's arms and being able to kiss him as much as he wanted, no need to hide his crush anymore.

***

My dear Milly,

I know I wrote you not a week ago, but I wanted to let you know I’ve had a ball this weekend.

For once, my Saturday has been amazing, and I know I will cherish the memories of these days for a long time.

I hope there will be more days like this before we're deployed and many others after the war ends.

With my love, hope to hear from you soon,

Tab


End file.
